warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight/Chapter 23
Chapter description Leafpool's PoV :Leafpool and Crowfeather pause beside the stepping stones. Night has fallen and a crescent moon is visible in the sky. After traveling all day and only stopping to eat a rabbit that Crowfeather caught, Leafpool says good-bye to Crowfeather, but the tom demands that he accompany her back to camp. Leafpool questions why he isn't warning WindClan about the badgers, and he replies that he will, but after he escorts her back to ThunderClan. The two cats walk into the forest, and immediately scent badgers. As they near the camp, they can hear cats yowling, and Leafpool realizes that the badgers had reached the camp. :Leafpool hears a cat cry out, and she turns around to see Daisy and Ferncloud crouching behind a clump of bracken. Ferncloud starts to question Leafpool, but then stops herself and tells her to go help the Clan. Leafpool and Crowfeather continue through the entrance of camp, and Leafpool sees Firestar yowling for Dustpelt and Brambleclaw to drive the badgers out. She then spots the two toms hurling themselves at the black-and-white creature. Leafpool looks around and notices how the badgers had ruined the camp, and sees one badger trampling the warriors den in pursuit of Rainwhisker. She sees Spiderleg and Sandstorm attacking another badger across the clearing, their blows matching perfectly. :Leafpool thinks to herself that they are too late and is about to throw herself into battle, when she hears Cinderpelt cry out. She runs over to the nursery, swiping a badger off of Squirrelflight. Her sister tells her that Cinderpelt is in the nursery with Sorreltail, whose kits are coming, and that a badger broke in. Leafpool darts into the nursery and hears Sorreltail yowl, and she, along with Crowfeather drive the badger out of the den. Squirrelflight and Ashfur poke their heads into the den, and Squirrelflight asks if Cinderpelt is hurt, to which Leafpool replies that she doesn't know. :Crowfeather touches his nose to Leafpool's, saying to call him if she needs him, before exiting the den. A powerful ripple passes through Sorreltail's body, and Leafpool realizes that the kits are about to be born. She notices Cinderpelt lying on her side beside the nest, wounded. Leafpool calls out to the medicine cat, and Cinderpelt opens her eyes. Leafpool tries to stop Cinderpelt's bleeding, but the gray she-cat replies that it is no use and that she is going to join StarClan. Leafpool continues to press moss onto her mentor's wounds, but Cinderpelt meows that StarClan told her that she would die soon. Leafpool seems to give up, and stops trying to save Cinderpelt. :Leafpool asks that if she knew she was going to die, why didn't she tell her, and Cinderpelt replies that she would never force Leafpool to do anything. Cinderpelt states that Leafpool will be a wonderful medicine cat, and Leafpool replies that she is not and that she abandoned the Clan. Cinderpelt meows that she is happy to join StarClan, knowing that ThunderClan will be cared for. Leafpool cries that it is all her fault, but Cinderpelt replies that you cannot change fate. Cinderpelt then dies from blood loss. :Leafpool grieves, and Crowfeather presses against her, stating that he knew how much Cinderpelt meant to her. Crowfeather states that Leafpool could never be happy away from her Clan, and Leafpool asks about him. Crowfeather replies that her heart never truly lied with him, but with her Clan. Leafpool senses Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf's spirits around her, and they meow that StarClan will always be with her. Sorreltail is gasping as the kits make their appearance into the world, and Crowfeather states that she needs her help, and asks what he can do. Leafpool replies that he can keep the badgers out, and if he can, get herbs from Cinderpelt's den. Crowfeather slips away, and Leafpool assures Sorreltail that everything is going to be fine because she is there now. Characters Major *Crowfeather *Cinderpelt }} Minor *Daisy *Firestar *Dustpelt *Brambleclaw *Rainwhisker *Sandstorm *Spiderleg *Squirrelflight *Sorreltail *Ashfur }} Mentioned }} Notes and references es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 23 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages